


New England In The Fall

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee knows how much Ryo loves to see the trees changing colour in the fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Enjoying the beauty of the leaves changing colour in fall,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime after Vol. 7.

Dee is a city boy through and through, most at home in the urban jungle. It’s where he grew up, and aside from occasional vacations, it’s where he’s spent his entire life.

Ryo’s a New York native too, but he grew up in the quiet suburbs. He travelled a fair bit with his parents when he was a kid, enjoyed family vacations and days out. He’s comfortable in the city, but when the opportunity presents itself, he loves nothing more than to get out of town.

Every October until his parents were killed when he was eighteen, there had been family trips to New England to enjoy the fall colours. Although his parents have been gone now for more than ten years, it’s a trip Ryo still likes to make, even if most years he gets no further than upstate New York because of the demands of his job.

Dee’s never been that comfortable in the countryside, but he knows how much these trips mean to his lover, and he’s willing to endure anything for Ryo’s sake. So this year, as a surprise, he’s managed to wrangle a few days off for the both of them, and a room in a small hotel in Western Maine. They drive up there in early October, passing through scenery that even Dee has to admit is spectacular. They take their time on the journey, setting out while it’s still dark so that they miss the rush hour traffic in the city and make the most scenic parts of the drive in full daylight. The weather’s clear, the sun shining in a crisp blue sky, the trees every shade of red and yellow, orange and gold. Ryo can’t stop smiling and snapping photographs every time they stop to enjoy the view, which they do frequently.

They eat their packed picnic lunch on a Maine lakeshore. The only sounds they can hear are insects, birds singing, the lake water lapping against the shore, and soft breezes rustling the leaves overhead. They’re so far off the beaten path that not a single car has passed since they stopped here. They’ve been travelling via the back roads most of the way, staying clear of the busy interstate, in no rush to reach their destination because Ryo says the journey itself is half the pleasure. Seeing his partner so happy and relaxed, Dee isn’t about to argue. Ryo needs this; they both do. Work has been even more stressful than usual lately and they haven’t had as much time together as they’ve wanted. This trip will give them a welcome chance to reconnect and recharge their batteries.

Dee’s a city boy, but he’s learning to appreciate the peace and beauty of nature, and being out where the air is clean and fresh, full of the scents of fall. As he lays with his head on Ryo’s lap after lunch, gazing up through russet-leaved branches at the blue sky above, he smiles contentedly.

“I could get used to this.”

The End


End file.
